The publication DE-U1-85 26 364.8 describes a pipe cutoff apparatus which has a pipe clamping device comprising four clamping jaws which can be pressed against the pipe, wherein two of the four jaws are arranged at each frame part. Such construction, however, renders it difficult to clamp the pipe centrally with respect to the revolving cutter tool bit and lengthens the clamping process because the four screws or bolts must be consecutively actuated. In order to better align the cutter device with respect to the pipe, the device comprises a second two-part frame with a guide for the cutter tool bit, which is adjustably fastened to the first frame by adjusting screws. Such construction requires additionally a long setup time and is cumbersome and expensive.
To overcome these and other drawbacks of the prior pipe cutting apparatus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple construction pipe cutoff apparatus which permits a rapid clamping of the pipe centrally with respect to a revolving tool bit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pipe cutting apparatus which is easy to transport, portable and usable "on site" where the pipe is actually being laid or secured.